1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing system that form images of files stored in an image forming data transmission device on a first intranet on an image forming device on a second intranet using a portable terminal and a file server on an external network.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example, there can be a situation where a person, who normally uses a personal computer (“PC”) connected to an intranet X operating under an environment of the intranet X, goes on a business trip to an environment, which is under an intranet Y, and wishes to print out files stored in the person's PC connected to the intranet X with a printer or to view them on a monitor connected to the intranet Y at the trip's destination.
In such a case, although it is possible for the person to bring the files on the trip by storing them in advance in a recording medium such as a floppy disk, it requires an extra work for storing the files and it is impractical to bring all files the person may need on the trip, which makes the person impossible to cope with a situation where it is required to print files he didn't bring on the trip.
Under the situation, one possible method would be to transfer only those files desired to be printed from various files stored in the person's own PC to a printer via a network such as the Internet operating the person's own PC remotely, but such a transfer would not work due to the firewalls installed in the intranet X and the intranet Y.